fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Farnigadon
Farnigadon '''(formerly known as '''Nonigadus the Cruel) is the brother of Arnolon the Elder Wizard and is known under many names such as The Ancient Evil, The White Man's God, The Innocent's Nightmare, The Colonist's God and The Worldhater. He is notorious for stripping the ancient Africans of the The N Word. An elite sorcerer, he is so powerful that the power of magically potent artifacts such as The Relics of the Apocalypse, The Neuron Divider and The Cursed Ocarina all stem from him. Character Biography Farnigadon is the brother, counterpart and rival of the legendary Arnolon. He is a chaotically evil force that seeks to divide the world by procuring the fabled Mythican Divider. He is rather solitary, untrusting as well as untrustworthy individual. Intelligent in the art of sorcery as well as a physical threat to match his vast intellect, he is one of the most powerful wizards in all of history. History During the Eon of the Sword, the Gricaryshian prince Leonardo Oddwise fell in love with a cleric named Laiolai whom he met when a travelling party of adventurers were out on a quest. Laiolai was a farmer's daughter and thus was seen only as an expendable peasant by Leonardo's father, King Deurus III. The two married in secret however and Laiolai became pregnant with 4 children. The Morkulasian master cleric Tachiman however did not approve of how Laiolai broke her "vows of chaste' and cursed her pregnancy, however, thanks to the efforts of the Maelnordian wizard Feru, the curse's effects were mitigated. The effect of the curse was still there however, and in a few days she began to give birth, she first gave birth to Arnolon, who would become the 1st Elder Wizard and then Naxara who would become the priestess of Utopion. The third child would be Nonigadus (and the fourth being Ferlin), he was the one most corrupted by the curse of Tachiman. Growing up in the cottage his father supplied for his mother to keep them all safe, Nonigadus grew up invested in books, much like his other siblings (except for Ferlin). He did not take after his mother's clericy, instead opting to become a wizard, but the curse's effects grew over time, and he eventually turned into a warlock instead. As a dark sorcerer he rivaled Arnolon in power. In one epic confrontation, Arnolon would be ripped apart by Farnigadon, but his magical light would almost kill him as a result, Arnolon would then leave his body and repurpose his spirit as a protective field, preparing for Farnigadon's return. Farnigadon would flee to another world, eventually ending up in Ancient Africa during the time of the first humans in what would one day become The Democratic Republic of the Congo. Here he would come across Naxara's secret project, the use of a mighty magic known as The N Word, which was an acronym composed of Gricaryshian words. He would travel to the peak of Mount Kilimanjaro, and from its summit he would strip the ancient Africans of their power, with their powers gone and transferred onto him, he ascended, and fashioned himself as Farnigadon. This however would come to the attention of the African gods, especially Sagbata of the Earth, Sogbo of the Sky and Mawu the Mother of the Universe. They would combine their added powers to try and destroy Farnigadon. But they were no match for Farnigadon. Naxara would try and grant the power to the gods so that they could defeat her brother, but Farnigadon would trap her in an illusion and snap her neck, killing her and taking her power. With his incredible power he was unstoppable, that was until the arrival of his nephew and Arnolon' son, Warsz. Warsz had been trying to track down Farnigadon for years, believing that by putting him down he could avenge his father and his father's spirit could finally rest. Warsz would ally himself with the African Pantheons, and would lead the crusade against him. Farnigadon would test him constantly, from trying to cross an uncrossable river to trying to stop a rhino in a perpetual, untiring and unstoppable state of charging, each time he would be foiled. He would even try to corrupt Warsz' child with Oya, but that too was foiled. Farnigadon would soon come to be infamous for his slaughter of the gods, killing the brothers Sagbata and Sogbo and the Egyptian gods such as Horus, Isis and Ra. Farnigadon would eventually be put down however, defeated by Warsz in one final battle, their battle so violent it sent them back in time, and their battle being the reason why South America split from Africa during the separation of Pangaea. Warsz would drive a magical sword known as the Mythican Divider into Farnigadon's chest, and destroy his body. But Farnigadon was only down, not out, he was merely discorporated for he was apparently immortal. Farnigadon would escape back into the present, trapping Warsz in the past. But much to Farnigadon's surprise, Warsz may not have managed to get back to the present day, but he had more than enough time to prepare for Farnigadon's possible return. Warsz prepared a special secret society known as the Clay Men, and they would be preparing for the day Farnigadon comes to Earth. When Farnigadon did arrive on Earth, fleeing from his battle with Arnolon all those years ago, he was ambushed and killed by the Clay Men, this would trigger a chain reaction which would undo all of Farnigadon's destruction. Upon returning to the present, Farnigadon realizes too late that he was killed years before the present, and as a result fades into dust, his discorporated form annihilated from existence. But while the ''original ''soul of Farnigadon was destroyed, the one coming from his discorporation at the hands of the Clay Men is not, and it tries to escape, only for it to be captured by the Clay Men, put into a mystic chest and sealed away in a tomb. Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Anti-Gods